1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved container closure, and, in particular, a lever cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the term “bottle” is often used in this patent and in the prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/579,050, any container is intended, and may include, without limitation, bottles, jars, canisters, pill and medicine bottles, jugs, cans, drums, and all other containers of various shapes, sizes, and capacities on which the present invention may be used, provided such container's opening can be produced, fashioned, or retro-fitted to received the lever cap; use of the word “container” or any other vessel mentioned above shall be deemed to incorporate all such terms. Furthermore, the present invention may also be referred to herein by the use of different terms, including, “closure”, “container closure”, “cap”, “lever cap”, “covering”, or “lid”.